Dark Side
by Vous Etes Aimes
Summary: Harry is the Angel who saved the boy who thought he wasn't worth saving. Larry Stylinson as Destiel. Crossover. Multiple Chapters. Written for houseofgreyson. M for suicidal actions/attempts.


Louis Tomlinson was having enough of his life. He was twenty years old, living on his own in the city of London. He worked as a waiter at a local restaurant, living paycheck to paycheck, eating Ramen noodles for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And due to the lack of money, he could only afford a small apartment and slept in the living room on a fold out bed.

It was the same schedule every day. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, walk down eight flights of stairs, walk nine blocks to work, and get to work. Clock in, put up with people, take a break, continue work, clock out, leave work, walk nine blocks home, walk up eight flights of stairs, kick shoes off, walk into kitchen, start dinner, quickly get changed, crash on bed/couch eating, fall asleep.

Tonight was different though. Instead of falling asleep, he stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. Tossing and turning on his bed until he could not take it any longer and had to get some air. Throwing on his jeans and a random gray t-shirt, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his apartment. He walked across the hall and up two more flights of stairs until he reached the old, rusty fire escape that was barely used. Carefully, he opened the door and closed it behind him, doing his best not to wake the other people who lived on the floor. Up on the roof, out in the air, he could breathe again.

The city was alive as ever. He could hear people yelling for cabbies and dogs barking as he walked near the edge. Everything was beautiful. The lights glowing soft and warm and people bundled against the cold, walking alone or hand-in-hand with their lover. They were living, breathing, _beautiful._

Louis felt as if he was outside of the glass looking in, and he longed to break free, longed for his feet to leave the earth and take him somewhere where things were better, a place where he belonged and life was worth living.

As he stared over the edge, he felt a cool breeze brush against the back of his neck and a sound of a bird ruffling its feathers. Quickly he turned around to see who was there, but no one was. He was alone.

_'Alone, all alone in the world with no one to care for you.' _A voice in the back of his mind told him as he turned back to look at the city. _'Nobody wants you. Nobody __**needs **__you. You aren't good another for anything. Nobody would love you. Your parents are disappointed in you. Your friends don't even bother coming around. __**What are you worth?**__'_

"Nothing." Louis whispered to himself, voice hoarse from the lack of use. He stepped to the edge, looking down on the people below him who didn't know he existed, didn't know he was. Another part of history looked over, not good enough for the books, not good enough for anything. He was worthless and wasn't worthy to be saved from this world or the hell he created for himself.

_'Then why not jump?' _The voice told him with a snicker. _'What are you to the world? Nothing, you are just another body to be buried in the ground.' _

Hot tears burned in Louis eyes and down his face as a choked sob escaped his throat. Foot sliding over the edge, he closed his eyes, and jumped.

The world passed quickly as his body dropped closer and closer to the ground, but he never felt the impact before he blacked out, with the sound of wings rustling in his ears.

"You are worthy."

-

When he woke, he was laying on his bed, still in the same clothes. A light rain drumming against the windowpane and the wheezing of the apartment heater were the only sounds as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still late at night and as he looked at the clock on the wall, it had only been an hour from when he had gone up on the roof.

He stared at his hands, confused and perplexed. Hadn't he jumped? Hadn't he given up and allowed gravity to do its bidding with him? He knew he had gone up on the roof. He could still remember what that voice had said to him, but why _wasn't_ he dead?

"You aren't dead because it is God's will," A monotone voice said to him. Louis practically jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to stare at a boy, a bit younger in him, dressed in a suit and trench coat. His hair the color of chestnuts and messily curly; his eyes stood out the most, a shocking green against the tax accountant outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" Louis croaked out, quickly moving to stand.

"I am Harry. I am the one who stopped you from doing an unforgivable deed." This was Harry's simple answer, yet bland reply, as he tilted his head to the side and regarded Louis.

"_Worthless deed?_ I could have done the world a favor by hitting that pavement!" Louis hissed out, managing not to yell.

Harry continued to regard him with an unblinking gaze, head still tilted as he took in the boy before him. With a sudden realization, eyes slightly squinting then widening, he mumbled in a serious tone. "You think you are unworthy to be saved."

Louis stared back with an intense gaze. Anger suddenly boiling through his veins in a way he had not felt in years. The stress of everything finally hit home to the point that he could not control it.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I threw myself off the rooftop in the first place? I wasn't just doing it to test the wings _that I don't have_," Louis sarcastically replied as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Now who the _hell_ are you?"

"I told you I am –"

"No, I know your name, _what_ are you? You managed to "save" me," He used air quotes as he glared, sarcasm dripping from the word, 'save.' "After I left that ledge."

"I am an angel of the Lord."

Louis stared at Harry in disbelief as a bitter laugh escaping his lips. "An angel of the _Lord_? I'm sorry, I don't know what drugs you are taking, but angels only exist in Sunday school."

This reply did not seem to upset Harry. In fact, it made him smile as if he were talking to a child about adult things.

"Your problem Louis," Harry began, Louis staring back in shock because he hadn't told this person his name. "Is that you have such little faith."

The room became windy and the rain outside seemed to grow into a storm, a flash of lightning hitting the room and above Harry's shoulders where a pair of black wings formed out of nothing, large and beautiful then suddenly gone.

"Y-Y-You—!" Louis stuttered out, taking a few steps back, knees hitting the edge of the bed.

All Harry did was smile and nod his head, allowing the human to take in the shock. Neither of them knew that this was a moment of important creation, that they would be essential in each other lives. This is the moment where it all began.


End file.
